hellbentfandomcom-20200213-history
Hirosa Blodol
Hirosa Blodol, also known by his handle cayleristicArtist, is a troll. He is associated with the signs Capricorn and Virgo, and is the 'crackship kid' of the Dolorosa and the Grand Highblood. His horns are combinations of the Virgo and Capricorn canon horns, with his right horn having the virgo hook. He types with his capitals at the beginning of sentences inverted, using full punctuation and occasionally capitalizing words and sentences depending on his mood. Hirosa's name comes from the combination of Dolorosa and Highblood, taking the first two letters of Highblood (Hi) and adding them to the last four letters of Dolorosa (Rosa). Hirosa in Japanese means 'extent', which refers to large spacious areas in which something can be extended, or simply meaning the furthest extension it can get to. This fits in with his Space aspect. Blodol also comes from Dolorosa and Highblood, using the first three letters of Dolorosa (Dol) and the first three letters of the 'blood' in Highblood (Blo). Biography Hivebent Hirosa's appearance possesses gray skin, large, curvy horns, black hair, sharp vampiristic teeth, and his main outfit consists of a top with his symbol (a combination of the Virgo and Capricorn constellation symbols) in the color he types. Hirosa shares these appearance traits with the other trolls in his session, though this is only when he is not in his rainbow drinking form, which changes his gray skin to a pearly glowing white and illuminates his eyes to a more saturated form of yellow. Hirosas hair is curled and streaked, the ends of it somewhat torn from evidence of a large amount of hair being cut off in one sweep, though he never speaks of why or what caused him to cut his hair. It is highly likely that he had incredibly long hair at one point. His handle, cayleristicArtist, refers to his headcanon voice (Cayler from Newgrounds) and the name Cayley, which means “Slim, fair and slender.” (Please note its also a female name, reflecting his flamboyantness.) Artist relates to his artistic talent, being that Hirosa enjoys painting and creating, a further reflection of his relation to his space aspect. With his rainbow-drinking problems, he eventually becomes a problem in the session by feeding on the frogs he was meant to be breeding, resulting in the frog numbers diminishing rather than growing. Such persuasion from Ibinon only encourages his actions and he ends up causing a lot of trouble for the sessions knight, Sigmar, whom is supposed to be assisting him. Despite Sigmars consistency to tell him not to, Hirosas hunger grows and eventually becomes uncontrollable for him. Hirosa is also faced with death numerous times, by various decisions and effects that others have. For a first, Ibinon encourages Hirosa that the only way to improve in the game is to try and stand out, which results in Ibinon convincing/blackmailing Hirosa into killing himself in order to become a rainbow drinker. This proves to be a problem later on, with the blood supply, and Hirosas chances of ascending decreases. He eventually bonds with the others a little more and requests that his moirail, Daresc, kills him on his quest bed. By achieving his aspect and class goal by making the decision and using unity to do so, Hirosa ascends to be the Heir of Space. However, Ibinon continues trying to manipulate him into doing things, causing him to stand out from everyone else again and try to deal with the pestering imaginary friend himself. Eventually, the continuous frustration of the voice in his head encourages his mind to be open to manipulation, and, with his powers of being able to become space as well as resize it, he resultingly turns grimdark, a phase which cannot be undone unless killed. Realising this, as well as being slowly mentally harmed by the voices assulting his weaknesses, he delivers the matriorb to Arinea for her to protect and to keep the session going, before dying permanently. Personality and Traits Hirosas attitude is volatile, changing from one moment to the next depending on how others treat him and by what they say. Most of the time he is flamboyant and bright, being the joking side of the group and often being a torment to his moirail for fun. However, this mood can change both depending on rage and hunger, turning him savage and snarky, as well as easily pissed off by mere words. As a rainbow drinker, he needs feeding a lot. And he struggles with it due to not being very social. He asks Daresc when he needs to feed off of him, but doesn’t ask often. His feeding eventually turns to hunting frogs in LOIAF, which results in the session being changed from a fast-propelling success into a frog-massacre. While this drinking need is untameable at many times, he finds different ways of feeding to control it, sometimes stocking small blood pouches to suck from when he gets hungry. Not many of the others will allow him to feed, which only gives him more problematic feeding sources. Hirosas changes can be related to Virgo itself; being that Virgo is a symbol of both sexual intent and of the mother figure. It can be related via his changing attitude, being an innocent young child when he was younger, and when he grew up he changed into a more violent and independant troll. Hirosa has an excessively large imagination, sometimes getting trapped in his own world and not paying attention to what’s going on. As a result, he likes to paint with resources he finds outside - the sun he can withstand does give him allowance to finding more things than just at night. His hives walls are covered in a large painting of an imaginary world. He likes the idea of creating one. He is incredibly messy, especially when it comes to rainbowdrinking. Any traces of blood left on his lips or the others neck he pick up and make a right old mess of. Hirosa doesn’t really acknowledge it, but sometimes he sings to himself while he paints, and is pretty good at it. Hes clueless as fuck though. He thinks its just good for relaxing. He used to have longer hair, which, as a grub, led the virgin mothergrub lusus that chose him believe he was a female. Overtime it became clear he was male, and she cut his hair short. Because of his feminine appearance beforehand, he learnt to braid his hair which is why he knows how to braid Daresc’s hair. Relationships Ibinon Ibinon (meaning 'not there') is Hirosas supposedly imaginary friend, who he has had contact with and a bond with since he was younger. While Ibinon is always told to be Hirosas best friend, with how the imaginary friend changes it becomes apparent that there is manipulation involved, though it isn't classified whether or not Ibinon is actually there and telling Hirosa to do things, or if Hirosa is telling himself. It is highly likely that Ibinon is being manipulated himself by Dynate, whom is a Prince of Space and so can destroy with space - indicating that he uses the space (imaginary) being of Ibinon to get to Hirosa through space itself. Ibinon is never defined to have any particular blood colour or appearance, and Hirosa defends that his friend is always changing depending on what antics they get up to. Ibinon eventually leads Hirosa to both his grimdark state and his eventual death. Daresc Leecon Daresc is Hirosas moirail, and Hirosa enjoys just hanging out with someone who can understand and be okay with his antics - in particular playing around childishly. This leads him to do both incredibly 'fun' (stupid) things like building forts out of Darescs clothes, or just giving in to a relaxing activity like braiding and playing with Darescs long hair. Hirosa is devoted to his moirail despite his blatant disgust at Darescs rendevous with Sigmar, which he often expresses vocally when he feeds from Daresc and claims that it 'tastes funny'. Hirosa also shows that he trusts Daresc with his life, asking the other to kill him on his quest bed so he can ascend to become the Heir of Space. Arinea Scahan Hirosas childhood friend, whom he too claims to be his bestest friend. He enjoys spending time with Arinea on expeditions of adventure and just having fun outside, especially at night due to Hirosas ability to glow in the dark. While their relationship becomes a little distant inside the game due to their duties, Hirosa shows he has a large amount of trust in Arinea when he gives her the matriorb, assured that she will protect it. He is unaware of her flush crush on him, though its never mentioned to be purposefully obliviousness or not, though he mentions that he had a very brief flush crush on her when they first met as wrigglers, though he defends that it was due to his lack of understanding of quadrants. Sigmar Minsuf At first, Hirosa did his best to become buddies with the co-leader, but with his mistreatment of the frogs and his disliking of how Sigmar made Darescs blood 'go funny', he soon finds that he isn't on fair grounds with Sigmar. While Sigmar is the Knight in the session and therefore holds responsibility with Hirosa to breed the frogs, Hirosa instead makes meals out of the frogs which provokes Sigmar into irritation, causing the disliking between them to excel further. Hirosa also may dislike Sigmar through how Daresc acts around him, being that if his moirail didn't like him then he didn't either. This proves that Hirosa is unaware of Darescs flushcrush on Sigmar. Dynate Blodol Hirosa never directly meets his dancestor, but with evidence, theres a chance that Dynate has - all along- been there with Ibinon. With how Ibinon treats Hirosa, it could be said that this is how any form of 'friendship' would go between Dynate and Hirosa, perhaps due to how Dynates session failed. Virgin Mothergrub The Virgin Mothergrub is Hirosas lusus, despite being female. When Hirosa was a grub, his blood hue and his abnormally long hair made him mistakeable for a female, which resulted in his feminine upbringing by the mothergrub. As soon as she discovered he was male, she left the caverns and Hirosa alone, which scared Hirosa enough into cutting his hair short in an attempt to bring her back. When he got back from adventuring with Arinea a long time later, he found his mothergrub lusus crushed by the falling caverns after the game had started, being oblivious to his requirement to enter due to his mourning. Hirosa was scared by his lusus when he was younger, but as he grew older, he found that she was more endearing than ever. When she is prototyped, she assures Hirosa that it was okay for him to be how he was, and that she'd been mistaken to judge him. Trivia *Hirosa is the only troll to have short hair, an ironic reverse of his abnormal long hair as a grub. *With the exclusion of Ditesh and Kuruna, both of whom have two dreamselves, Hirosa is the only troll to die three times in the session. *Hirosa is parallel in actions to Dynate; while Dynate is very manly-stereotyped and an antagonist, Hirosa is very feminine and more of a protagonistic character. *Hirosa is around 6ft tall. *Hirosa has numerous clothing like Kanaya does, one for every occasion. *Hirosa loves troll!Chip Skylark. *Hirosas godtier, the Heir of Space, is the direct opposite of Dynates, which is the Prince of Space. Outfit Gallery Hirosa drinker.png|Normal|linktext=Hirosa's normal Sprite. Hirosa dreamer.png|Dreamer|linktext=Hirosa's Prospit Sprite. Hirosa hood down godtier.png|Godtier (Hood down)|linktext=Hirosa's godtier Sprite (Hood down). Hirosa hood up godtier.png|Godtier (Hood up)|linktext=Hirosa's godtier Sprite (Hood-up). Hirosa jacket.png|Jacket|linktext=Hirosa's jacket Sprite. Hirosa long sleeves.png|Sleeves|linktext=Hirosa's sleeve Sprite. Hirosa suit.png|Suit|linktext=Hirosa's suit Sprite. Hirosa winter 1.png|Winter (1)|linktext=Hirosa's winter Sprite (1). Hirosa winter 2.png|Winter (2)|linktext=Hirosa's winter Sprite (2). Grimdark Hirosa.png|Grimdark|linktext=Hirosa's grimdark Sprite. Artwork Gallery of Hirosa Otp.png|Hirosa and his love for troll!Chip Skylark. Halleujiah.png|Hirosa playing guitar. Hirosa pixels.png|Hirosa Pixels.